This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is a large population of pediatric patients that experience recurrent abdominal related complaints. Approximately 17% of high school students and 8% of middle school students experience symptoms consistent with irritable bowel syndrome (IBS). These symptoms can cause a loss of school and extracurricular activity time. As such, various therapies have been attempted to alleviate the symptoms of IBS including anticholinergics, anti-depressants, smooth muscle relaxants and bulking agents. However, many of these have had limited use in the pediatric population secondary to potential for side effects, lack of proven efficacy in children, and are unpalatable.